


Don't talk to strangers

by Nami



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: “Oh?” The man’s foot moves forward slightly, but when Newt takes a step back, he moves back too. “I didn’t want to startle you. But what is a pretty thing like you doing out here by yourself?”Newt’s hair stand at his nape.“P-pardon?”---Newt should have run.





	Don't talk to strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @mamin-thetroll on tumblr. I asked for prompts from a post with RP starter lines for "Kidnapped" scenarios and she sent me _"What’s a pretty thing like you doing out here by yourself?"_. Just a word of caution: Newt is 16 years old in this story and everything happens shortly after he got expelled from Hogwarts.
> 
> Beated by lovely @[emptymasks](http://emptymasks.tumblr.com) ♥

Since Newt has gotten expelled from the Hogwarts, he’s started to spend more and more time in woods around his hometown.

Nothing judges him there. He doesn’t have to see people staring at him and whispering, twisting facts. No, Newt is safe here between trees and animals. He can – and does – spend his days taking notes about various animals, both magical and not. Muggles have already been making good research on non-magical animals, but more doesn’t hurt and Newt is learning from muggles’s books how to catalogue animals better, what things he should pay attention to and what might be useful.

His mother and father don’t talk to him too much these days. Newt tells himself he doesn’t mind it. At least Theseus talks with him when he visits the family house.

“Just give them time, Arty,” Theseus says using Newt’s childhood nickname. He wraps his arm around Newt’s shoulders and squeezes Newt in comfort. “They are difficult people.”

“I know,” Newt mumbles, not leaning into the touch but not backing away either. “Are you staying for long?”

Theseus’s grey eyes are always sad when he declines and it brings Newt comfort in some way: to know that his brother isn’t lying.

“I’d love to, but we have problems at the Ministry. The situation with the muggle society in Europe is becoming bad.”

As a ‘quickly raising through the ranks’ Auror, Theseus spends a lot of time at work and there is talk about war no-one wants, but which might happen. Nothing confirmed yet, but dark circles under Theseus’s eyes are getting bigger with each passing week.

Newt understands that. So he tries to smile with courage every time Theseus bids him farewell, leaving him in that big, cold house, all alone. Newt is going to be fine. Somehow.

A squirrel runs down the tree Newt is leaning against and Newt’s hand starts to draw it on its own. He’s observing how the squirrel turns its head towards him, but then continues running to the middle of the path, picks up a nut Newt has put there earlier and then runs back to its nest in the tree. Success! Newt moves his gaze to parchment he’s holding, trying to include all details he can remember.

This time it’s been a squirrel, but the next time it might be a rarer animal. Newt knows he needs to train his memory and improve his drawing skills if he wants to be good at cataloguing magical beasts.

Once he finishes the drawing, Newt’s stomach growls. The sun is high in the sky, Newt can see it even through thick leaves and branches above him, and he wonders how much time has passed since his breakfast. Judging by angry sounds his stomach is making it’s been too long.

The day is nice for late spring in Britain and Newt enjoys eating sandwiches, hiding in a shadow of a tree, listening to sounds make by animals in forest. Biting into bread, Newt focuses at birds’ chirping, trying to name all birds he can hear.

Newt slowly catalogues birds chirping, enjoying the warm sunlight on his face. The day beautiful, his stomach is full, he has found himself a comfy spot to sit. Newt’s head starts to drop and he yawns, widely. He had woken up at five in the morning. Maybe a little nap won’t hurt him…?

* * *

 

When Newt opens his eyes it’s already dark. Immediately he reaches for his notes and the bag with food. They are still at his side, even if the bread looks like some animal has tried to eat it. Newt hears hooting somewhere above himself and he curses under his breath.

Just how long has he been sleeping?

The forest at night doesn’t look too friendly: dark with too many shadows running between trees. It’s not the first time Newt is there after dawn thought. At least there are no predators around. Those would be hard to fight off now when Newt doesn’t have a wand on him anymore.

Something rustles behind Newt and he freezes. Judging by the sound of broken branches it’s something big. Newt quietly prays it’s not a werewolf. Before coming to the forest Newt has taken a potion to mask his scent against predators like wolves, but a werewolf would smell Newt’s magic – this is something Newt cannot mask.

The noise stops and Newt holds his breath.

“I know you are there.”  Someone says suddenly. “Show yourself.”

Gulping, Newt stands up. With that person being closer to him, Newt can feel the magic aura of him. He hopes it’s not any criminal, but on the other hand what kind of a criminal would announce his presence?

“I’m harmless.” Newt says, slowly walking around the tree, to the path where the other wizards is. He sees black boots and rim of a traveling cloak.

Newt raises his head a little to cast a quick glance at the other man. He’s taller than Newt, with hair so light they seem to gleam in the night. He doesn’t look too suspicious. Newt’s eyes zero on the beautifully made suitcase the man is holding.

“Oh?” The man’s foot moves forward slightly, but when Newt takes a step back, he moves back too. “I didn’t want to startle you. But what is a pretty thing like you doing out here by yourself?”

Newt’s hair stand at his nape.

“P-pardon?” This isn’t how men normally talk to Newt. He licks his lips, suddenly occurring to him that he should have run instead of showing himself. “I-I need to go.”

He wants to leave this man, but his feet get tangled in branches and Newt falls onto his side. It is weird, he would have sworn that there have been no branches before...

The man chuckles, walking closer. He moves his fingers and the branches tighten around Newt’s legs. Newt’s eyes widen. What the –

“We haven’t finished talking, have we?” The man crouches down.

In the moonlight Newt sees that his eyes are mismatched. He shivers, not liking how the man is looking at him – like Newt is an interesting kind of animal.

He reaches to Newt’s hair, but Newt slaps his hand away, shivering from fear. How could that man use magic without a wand?

The cheerfulness disappears from the man’s voice and his features twist in anger.

“That wasn’t nice, pretty,” he murmurs, his gaze moving all around Newt’s body.

Newt doesn’t know what to do. He tries to free his legs, but every time he moves them branches tighten their hold. He can only count on his parents or Theseus coming to the forest and finding him.

“I-I don’t…”

“You should keep your eyes on me, cutie.” The man grabs Newt’s chin, forcing his head up. He smiles seeing fear Newt knows he cannot hide. “That better. My, my…” The man muses, tracing Newt’s cheek with his other palm. “I’m being very lucky, aren’t I?”

He doesn’t need to articulate what he means. Newt can see it in that lustful smile and the way the man is leaning forward, forcing Newt to lean back. Newt tries to hit him, his breath quickening in terror, but those charmed branches are already wrapping themselves around his arms, keeping him in place. Newt tries to move in those bounds, but they hold him tight, too tight, almost.

“Now, my pretty. You don’t think I’m letting you go away?” The man asks, still holding Newt’s face.

“What do you want from me? I-I have no money, I –”

“Money?” The man raises his eyebrow, amused. “I have enough money, pretty. I just thought…” his voice is low, alluring while he moves Newt closer to himself, cradling him in his arms. Newt bites his lips to not whimper, trying to be brave. The man lowers his head, moving his lips against Newt’s parted one. “I just thought, I want you.”

Merlin, no.

“Leave me alone!” Knowing he has to do something, Newt spit in the face of the stranger.

The man lets go of Newt and slowly wipes off his face. His magic changes; suddenly it feels angry and very cold, like the harshest of winters. Newt doesn’t even have time to prepare himself when the man slaps his cheek. This time Newt whimpers in pain, tasting blood in his mouth; he bit his lip too hard.

The man grabs Newt by his jacket and yanks him upward, his lips snarling in anger.

“Don’t ever think about it again, boy. I’ve killed for less.” Newt’s eyes widen hearing that and the man smiles slyly. “Oh, I haven’t introduced myself, have I? Grindelwald Gellert, nice to meet you mister…?”

But Newt clenches his jaw and shakes his head, obviously not going to say anything, his head spinning in shock. He is in hands of Grindelwald Gellert? The same wizard that is rumored to stir troubles in muggle societies in Europe? The same which Theseus has tried to catch?

This time Grindelwald doesn’t strike him, but the sharp pain in Newt’s side hurts ten times more. He cries out it pain not being able to stop himself.

“Answer my questions, pretty, or I’ll use that spell again,” Grindelwald mutters darkly, his eyes never leaving Newt’s face.

Deciding it’s better to answer, Newt says:

“It’s Newt… Newton.”

“Newton? Not a very wizard name,” Grindelwald says, more to himself than to Newt. Then he releases his hold on Newt’s jacket, sliding his hands down on Newt’s sides. “But it will do.”

Newt’s eyes start to prickle. He’s trembling like a leaf, but cannot stop it.

“Leave me alone, please. I won’t tell anyone I saw you,” Newt begs, hating how pleading his voice sounds but at the same time knowing this is the only thing he could do. “I promise.”

“My sweet, pretty thing.” Grindelwald puts a strand of hair behind Newt’s ear, making Newt shiver at the contact. “How can I believe a brother of an Auror?”

“What…” Newt’s heart freezes. How could Grindelwald know?!

Grindelwald brushes his fingers against Newt’s cheek smiling at Newt’s surprised expression. His eyes are still piercing into Newt’s ones, making him feel like Grindelwald is able to know everything Newt is thinking about. But that…. That wouldn’t be…

“- possible?” Grindelwald finishes Newt’s thought. “Believe me, my lovely, it’s very possible.”

Before Newt says anything he sees someone else emerging from between the trees. It’s another wizard and Newt wants to yell at him to run away. Yet, the moment he opens his mouth, the stranger kneels, bowing his head to Grindelwald.

“My Lord,” he says in thick accent. “We have to go.”

Newt closes his mouth with loud sound. He looks between that man and Grindelwald, feeling as if his world is falling apart. What is going to happen to him?

Grindelwald stands up, grabbing Newt by his hair and making him lean against his leg and hip. Newt tries to break free from that hold, but branches around him tighten suddenly like a threat. With fast beating heart and breath shaking, Newt allows Grindelwald to touch him like that in front of that other man.

What else choice does he have?

“Marius, I’ll take care of our contact.” Newt cannot help but notice the difference in tone: now Grindelwald is sounding like a leader, his voice like a steel. “I want you to take this pretty bird to my room. I’ll know if he is hurt.” The threat in his voice is loud and clear.

The man – Marius – looks at Newt and Newt silently begs him to not listen to Grindelwald. Yet, Marius’s eyes are cold and he is looking at Newt like Newt isn’t a person, but an object. It makes Newt’s skin crawl and he fights a sob rising in his throat.

Grindelwald gently leans Newt’s head back, looking at him from above. He looks commanding, authoritative and completely terrifying. He is smiling, but Newt doesn’t find any comfort in that smile. It’s the other way: he wants to run seeing that smile, seeing the hunger in Grindelwald’s face.

“I’m afraid I have to go for now, pretty. I’ll be back with you soon.” Grindelwald’s magic brushes against Newt and he feels himself becoming sleepy.

He tries to fight that feeling, to say that he doesn’t need Grindelwald coming back, leave him alone, but his magic is too weak. Grindelwald strokes Newt’s hair once more and Newt’s eyes close, his consciousness fading away.

The last thing he remembers is someone’s lips against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what do you think about it :)
> 
> My tumblr: [firebyfire](firebyfire.tumblr.com)
> 
> EDIT:  
> Due to a popular demand I will write the sequel to this story ^^


End file.
